


VLDrarepair Hance 4) Freeday

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shippy Gen, but he's six so we'll cut him some slack, shiro's being a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: Title: Almost, love





	

**Author's Note:**

> A trip to the mall should not be this damn hard. Keith I swear to god and Shiro what the fuck!

“So, what you’re saying is we’re going to need to get a full stalk of pretty much everything?” Lance asked looking over the list on his pad again. 

“Pretty much.” Hunk answered, “and we need to get it done before we use up what we have left.”

“And that means a trip to the space mall.” Lance groaned, remembering the last disaster.

Last time they’d gone there as a group. Keith and Shiro had broken off from the group pretty early on in the trip and at the time they’d not thought anything of it. Pidge wandered off with Allura soon after anyways. 

Shortly after they’d come to painfully understand the unmitigated disaster that was what happened when those two were left alone. It had been barely over an hour when mall cop whatever his name was presented them in the detention area handcuffed. 

It had been funny when Hunk held his head in his hands and groaned out a ‘where did we go wrong.’ It was less so when Allura had to be dragged over to pay for the less than fair expensive as hell fine the two had wracked up.

She’s been in the middle of getting pampered at some space spa so yeah Shiro and Keith had been royally, ugh pun, chewed out.

Don’t know why Lance and Hunk suffered along with them. 

Now they had to go back because aside from hoping along to various planets and expending a huge amount of time and effort for the various food stocks and other stuff needed was ludicrous. So for whatever they couldn’t manufacture on board, they went to the best commercial hub in the universe.

It did create the aforementioned problem.

“There’s no way in hell we’re bringing them along.” 

But then Allura would love to go and drag Pidge to all kinds of stores for shiny things (and blow any budget they had right out of the water.) Coran would have to stay behind to take care of the ship and probably pout for like a week. 

Maybe they could leave Shiro and Keith behind?

No, with their luck the damned ship would be captured, and Shiro would be hanging upside down from the ceiling, more gussied up than an American thanksgiving turkey. 

“Shit,” Lance muttered.

“Yeah, dude.” Hunk echoed. 

As predicted they ended up taking the whole crew, save Coran whom they promised they’d get something nice for. 

Allura and Pidge took off immediately, though this time with only some money and no access to any of the ship’s funds. That at least reduced one anxiety. 

“I’m beginning to understand why my mom put me on a leash.” Lance groaned, rubbing his head. “Guys stop.” 

In a completely unsurprising turn of events, Shiro turned into a complete prat as soon as they arrived at the mall. To make matters worse Keith seemed to just edge him on. Shiro continued to point out some flaws on a clothing display like a pretentious fashionista. As though between the two of them had a single well-dressed leg to stand on.

Crop jacket? What even was the point Keith?

These two were going to make Lance and Hunk grey before they reached 25. 

Also, they tended to ignore anything that sounded remotely like an order. Lance’s growl went unnoticed, the two running off to go to another boutique and criticise everything inside. 

If this was going to be a repeat of last time he may shoot one of these two, then blame it on Zarkon, or Haggar or whoever the hell was the current bad guy.

“If you’re not going to behave we’ll make you go wait in the pod,” Lance growled.

Keith made some obscene gesture at him and Shiro, honest to god, snickered. 

“Come on guys, can we please just get what we came here for and stop, I don’t know, being jackasses.” Lance sighed, running his hand over his face.

“Tag me in bro,” Hunk said beside him, holding up his hand, “I am ready for this, tag me IN!” 

Alright then, time to bring out the big guns. Oh great, another pun. He slapped Hunk’s hand and stepped back.

Both of them froze when Hunk came up to them, expression dark. “You guys have two options for this trip. You can either stand with us and help out or you can spend the rest of the time in the pod with its engine disabled.” He growled. “I suggest you make the choice fast otherwise I’ll make it for you.”

Uh oh, full mom-mode. 

Lance loved when Hunk did that. 

Shiro opened his mouth and Hunk’s eyes snapped to him, arms on hips and body ridged. A squeak, that Lance would never believe he was capable of, slipped past Shiro’s lips.

Next was Keith, who for almost a whole minute squared off. If Hunk wasn’t scared when Keith was revealed as a Galra then there was no way he was going to start being intimidated now.

Lance chuckled as Keith’s gaze broke, the petulant shit looking away and trying to pretend like he was scoffing. 

With that little adventure over and Shiro and Keith properly cowed they continued their grocery run. 

Now that these two back in step this went a lot easier. They got what Hunk or Lance asked from the list and Shiro only tried to sneak one box of what looked like mac and cheese into the cart. 

Hunk let him get away with it because he’s a big softy. Lance couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

Mommy Hunk was always fun. Did that make Lance the papi? Awesome, maybe he could get Shiro to get him a beer? Oh man, wouldn’t that be funny? Well up until Shiro reported him to Hunk who would scold him about sending a six-year-old to retrieve alcohol. That would be hilarious and Shiro would pout. It would promptly stop being funny when he made them run laps. 

Okay, so maybe just let that entire fantasy stay inside his head.

After getting groceries and whatever misc stuff they needed they managed to track down Allura who had, somehow, gotten Pidge into the cutest outfit she could afford. 

So all in all a good trip.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up the 15th but I got sick so here it is! I have no idea what's up when I'm just so damned behind.


End file.
